


Denial

by Bleebtheweeb



Category: The Haunted - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Shizzle, Denial, Good ol’ Drangst, I can’t believe Armen’s fucking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleebtheweeb/pseuds/Bleebtheweeb
Summary: Drake’s denial of several horrible things that have happened in his short existence.





	Denial

Drake had a habit of being in denial. 

Funny thing about it, is that most of the time he knew when he was in denial and just chose to ignore it. He saw the little signs, the coincidences too big to be coincidences, and all the things that suddenly made sense if what he was denying was true. It didn’t mean he had to acknowledge them, or even think about them. 

A good example of this would be the connections between him and Collin that he willfully chose to ignore for all of his life. It’s not as if he didn’t notice the fact that him and the demon that chased them looked eerily similar, or that he had no recollection of a past before Armen. He just chose to never think about these things, for fear of the conclusions he’d draw. However, the fact that he noticed these things didn’t make it any less traumatic to hear the truth of the matter.

That he was Collin.

Then suddenly all those little things he chose to ignore came rushing at him, all those stupid coincidences. Worst of all though, had to be the sudden realization of why waking up with a sword in his hand, standing over Grayson’s unconscious body, had brought such a sense of deja cute in him. That one hit him especially hard. As did the realization that he was repeating his former selves mistake. 

This was another thing he was in denial about.

The fact that Herobrine had some matter of control over him, however small.

He told himself that the bit of Herobrine he stripped off of Armen wouldn’t be able to control him, that it was simply too tiny to do anything. Logic told him otherwise however. As did the voice whispering in his head every so often, taunting and baiting him with nuggets of magical knowledge he never would’ve have figured out himself. Trying to get him to fall in the same trap Collin did. 

Most of the time he chose to ignore the voice, and the one time he did choose to listen, is where the poppets came about. Drake told himself he only would learn about harmless helpful spells, and occasionally some magic for self defense. But the poppets were something else entirely, enticingly powerful and horribly evil. Just like the whispers in his head.

However, very quickly he had to come to terms with the fact Herobrine could control him. The demon must’ve realized after he and Grayson set out on their quest that there was no way to get Drake to fall, because he stopped with his whispers. Instead he seemed to figuratively claw at Drakes mind, desperately trying to gain control at some times and giving him wicked headaches at others. 

Then came the horrible day when he did manage to scrape up that moment of control of Drake’s body. The night he awoke by Grayson’s bedside, a sword grasped in his hand. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered the sick feeling of deja vu that ripped through him, the horrific laughter in the back of his head, and the terrible moment where he realized he couldn’t just ignore this anymore.

Drake had a habit of being in denial. So he told himself to stop ignoring the little things, to start figuring things out on his own so maybe then it wouldn’t hit him like a truck when the truth was revealed. However, deep in his heart he wished he never took that advice. Because when Armen’s life force slipped away, he couldn’t give himself the sick comfort of denial.


End file.
